openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Command console
See also: Manual/Console Commands To get the console press Shift+Esc. You might find other places that says press: ~, ', `, ½, ^, §, \ or æ but Shift+Esc works on most keyboards. For example: Model change: /seta model "sergei/red" Model head change: /seta headmodel "skelebot/red" Key function: /'bind' (e.g. /bind g say "Hello" (when you press 'g', you'll send a message "Hello")) What you can do? Say sg: /say "Hello" You can use up and down arrows to see previous used commands. You can use PageUp/PageDown keys to scroll view (to see previous messages). You can use the "tab" key to autocomplete some commands. For example, if you write /map and press tab, you will see there is also a command called map_restart; if you write \map_r and press tab, the command will be completed to \map_restart; if you write \map a and press tab, you will see the list of all the maps where the name begins with "a". Writing a variable name without setting its value will return the present value, and often also its "default" value. Warning: you should check default values after starting a match... if you check them from main menu, before entering a match, previous value stored in your config file may be erroneusly indicated as "default" one. Note: make the command begin with / or \, or it will be considered a simple text message, like with the command "/say". Set variables To set a variable, you can usually simply write \ in console. It works if the variable (also known as "cvar") was first declared in C source code, and usually it is the case, but sometimes you may need to use particular commands so set a variable: * /set - Sets a cvar from console, even if it wasn't declared in C code * /setu - As set, but the variable is flagged as "userinfo" * /sets - As set, but the variable is flagged as "serverinfo" (quakestat and similar tools will show it in the serverinfo) * /seta - As set, but the variable is flagged as "archived" (will be saved using /writeconfig) You can set variables also form OS' command line, when launching OpenArena: for example, under Microsoft Windows, you can use its "command prompt", batch file or link, to start a mod directly (openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack will launch The Mission Pack mod). Remote control You can set a password to remotely connect and change your server options when you are not physically working on the server machine. To do this, first set a "rcon password" on your server. Just use \rconpassword <"your_password"> command (obviously, select the password you wish). If you don't set a password, you will not be able to remote control your server. Then open a standard OpenArena client and simply connect to your server as any player. Use \rconpassword <"your_password"> to enter the same password you set on the server before. Then use \rcon '' '' to execute a command on the server. For example, \rcon fraglimit shows server's current "fraglimit" value, and \rcon fraglimit 20 sets that value to 20. You don't even need to connect to the server as a client to be able to send remote commands to it. This is very useful if your server is full (all player slots busy) and you can't connect to it. In this case, just start an OpenArena client and, without entering a server, use \rconaddress ' to set the IP of your server and \rconpassword ' to set the same password as your server, then use \rcon ' ' to send commands to your server. Some commands * /map ' - loads the specified map * /cg_fov ' - (default is 90) This changes the field of view: if you set it to 120 or so, you will have a wider visual angle (but the world will seem a bit deformed) * /map_restart - restarts the current game. You will have to do this to apply some changes. * /cg_drawfps - if enabled (1), shows current frames-per-second. * /cg_drawspeed - if enabled (1), shows your current horizontal speed. Some mods (like Alternate Fire) may use another command, /cg_speedometer 1. * /bind '' '' - Assign a specific command to a specific key. For example, /bind i screenshotjpeg allows to press "i" key to take a screenshot. Omitting parameter, shows current command binded to the key specified. Special game options There are various CVARs that control some additional game options, other than the main gametypes, for example "instantgib" or "all rockets" modes. Please read 'Special game options' for more info. Console look options * cl_consoleHeight -> value between 0.1 and 1.0 (1.0 for full screen console; 0.5 as default) * cl_consoleType (default = 0; 2 = new v0.8.5 transparent style) :With ConsoleType 2 (for the following settings, values between 0.0 and 1.0): :* cl_consoleColorAlpha (transparency; default = 0.8) :* cl_consoleColorRed (default = 1) :* cl_consoleColorGreen (default = 0) :* cl_consoleColorBlue (default = 0) See also * Manual/Console Commands * Manual/Graphic options * Tweak